Control
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: All the x-men have to learn to control their powers. For some, it is easier than others. Rogue wants to be like any other teenage couple and Jean wants to see Scott's eyes. Will Rogue,Jean,and Scott learn to control their powers enough?Jean/Scott.Ro/Bobby
1. Jean's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters here. However, as far as I know, Serena alone is my own invention.**

* * *

><p>AN: On that note, this is based off the movies, after the first one, before the second. I realize the comics are different, but I have not read them. Therefore any accidental characters, mainly Serena, or incongruities that I make or call mine, I apologize for. This is based primarily off the information given in the movies, with some liberties taken for this fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

Scott looked out the window with half a smile. It was good to practice, they all needed to, but if Storm didn't back off a little bit soon, he wouldn't be surprised if the professor asked her to. She had the wind whipped up so much he could hear it whistling. Practice. He put a hand to his head; yes, they could all still use it, no matter what the professor might say about them no longer being students in his eyes: him, Jean, and Scott, that is. He wouldn't even think about Logan. Hell, Logan wasn't even living in the mansion right now; off on some personal agenda he fails to tell any of us about. Jean had told him he was being too hard on him, that they couldn't even imagine what it was like to not know your own past, how we got like this. At the time, he didn't want to hear it, but…

_Scott._

Scott jerked his head back up, listening closely. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to having half a conversation in his head; living at a school for mutants you get used to it pretty quick and he'd been here for a long time now. Nonetheless, generally it was Professor whom Scott heard when there was no one else around. Yet, this didn't sound like him.

_Scott, if you can hear me, meet me down in the practice room._

Scott blinked hard, unless he was imagining things, and he didn't imagine things, it wasn't Professor, but since when does Jean have that strong an ability? Well, it couldn't hurt. Worst case scenario, though highly unlikely, was that it was a trap and he can defend himself.

"Jean?" he called, stepping out into the hallway, thinking maybe she might be somewhere nearby, wanting to meet below. He waited a moment. No answer. So he made his way down below the school's public face.

"Jean?" he called again, a little louder.

_Scott. In here. Room 3. _

She sounded as if she was extremely pleased, excited, and maybe even a little nervous. Well, if she had improved her power that much, he could understand why.

Cautiously, he opened the door to Training Room 3. There wasn't much here, some padded cushions, different furnishings and different sized objects were the rooms' main occupants. And her. Red hair swishing round as she turned and smiled, "Scott. You heard me?"

Once again, there was there excitement, but also nervousness. Maybe part of it was fear that he'd just happened to come into this room looking for her.

He didn't know quite how to react, "Yeah," he paused, half excited for her, half nervous himself, "All the way upstairs back in our room. I think that's a record."

Jean smiled and nodded, "It is, for the most part. I've been working with the Professor with expansion. It wasn't quite as far and I knew exactly where he'd be, I wasn't so sure with you, but it was similar. He's really pleased."

Scott smiled, "And why shouldn't he be? Jean, that's great."

He guess he'd thought she'd be less nervous now that she knew it had worked, but that didn't seem the case. If anything, she seemed more nervous, though, again, excited, too, "Jean, what is it?"

"Look at me, Scott."

He didn't know what she meant, and it was clear as he said slowly, "I am."

That same expression. If only he could hear with she was thinking!

Before he could ask, she breathed, "I mean, really look at me, Scott."

He parted his lips the tiniest bit in shock, his eyes going wide, though she couldn't see that, though she probably could imagine it. No! No, he'd misunderstood her. That was all. She couldn't really mean…

"I want to see your eyes."

She meant it! She couldn't, he had to be sure, "What?"

Now she just seemed impatient, though still gentle "Take off your glasses and look at me."

He'd heard enough and reacted instantly, "No! Jean, are you insane? Suicidal? Forget it!" for a moment he calmed down a touch, "You know that's not possible."

Jean took a breath, "But it is, Scott. You heard how far I've improved my abilities. I talked it over with the Professor and we did some smaller scale, but similar tests and he thinks I can control the blast. I think so, too."

To hell with what the professor thought! He risked too much! Expected too much of everyone! Scott just threw up his hands, turning round. He shouldn't have come down here.

"Scott," Jean called, pleading, "Trust me."

He'd been wrong. Worst case scenario wouldn't have been an enemy trap. This was worst case scenario. His girlfriend pleading with him for something that were they any two other people, it wouldn't be any problem. But, he couldn't give this to her. He couldn't risk it. Didn't she understand that?

"Scott," She called, seeing him hesitate, "You know I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. At least think about it."

Apparently she didn't understand. Besides it wouldn't be him she'd be hurting, at least, not directly. If she couldn't, then, but no, he wouldn't give her the chance. Controlling his emotions the best he could, he turned back to face her and said firmly, "No, Jean. You think about it, in the morning, when you're no longer suicidal."

She stepped closer to him now, almost begging, "Scott! You're just scared! Believe me when I say I can do this!" She paused a moment, seeming to realize another possibility, "Or, maybe you just don't want to see me with no lens hindering your vision."

He whipped around and took a few steps closer to her, "Don't be stupid! Of course I'm scared! Of course I'd love to really look at you like anyone else," he tried not to completely lose it as he had to add, "like Logan can," he tried to make himself calm down. He didn't want it to seem as if he didn't believe in her, "But, Jean…" no, he couldn't do this, at least not right now.

He walked out the room, and sighed as almost immediately he heard a door close with its own force and then footsteps, "Scott, wait! Please! At least talk to Professor!"

Maybe he would, later, but right now, he just needed to clear his head. He hadn't been expecting that. He went back to his room, to their room. Storm seemed to be done with her practice, he noticed vaguely. It was sunny and calm again, as the forecast had called for. Jean wanted him to really look at her. She wanted to really be able to see him, his eyes, the window to a person's soul. If he was honest with himself, he wanted her to be able to. He wanted to give her anything she wanted. It was just, this could hurt her, hurt both of them, irreversibly and unnecessarily. But, if he could trust her, as he should be able to, as she asked him to, and believe that she really had gained further control of her power, then it would be such a joy, to finally be able to look at her like anyone else. If not for the risk. Maybe, then, he would talk to the professor, and then, one way or the other, go apologize to Jean.


	2. Rogue's Request

_Maybe, then, he would talk to the professor, and then, one way or the other, go apologize to Jean._

* * *

><p>Xavier felt like shutting his eyes for a moment; it seemed everyone was unhappy or anxious about something today. Yet, with a school full of mostly teenage mutants, who on top of everything also have normal concerns such as relationships and tests, what did he expect? And now, he could tell, even Scott was on his way up to argue. No, though, that was why he was here, why he had started this establishment: to help those who needed it, and the kind-hearted young lady sitting in front him certainly needed his help. If only he thought it safe to grant it to her.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rogue, but you don't fully know how to fight just yet. I'm sorry that I really must insist you wait. Perhaps by the time this mission is over and another comes up, you'll be ready. However, until I feel you are fully capable of handling yourself in a battle, please understand I can't accept the risk I'd be allowing you to put yourself in if I let you go. Not to mention, the risk to the rest of the team. Though, how you even know about it surprises me. Ah, but of course, I forget how fast the tiniest news spreads among young people."

Rogue allowed herself a smile for an instant, before pleading, "But Professor, my touch is a natural killer. Anyone who tries to attack me would find themselves dead in the next ten seconds."

Professor Xavier smiled sympathetically, "Yes, but we try to avoid that if possible. Besides, once again, I know you know of the effect it has on you as well."

She knew she couldn't argue with Professor X, but she tried once more, anyways, "Professor, please."

"I am sorry, Rogue, but not this time." He knew how she felt, he remembered back to when he first lost the use of his legs and couldn't do anything to help but be there on the sidelines. Yet, he knew any attempt to familiarize himself with the students would only give them more fuel and so he watched her disappointedly leave.

She'd done her best to control her emotions with Professor X, but as soon as she'd shut the doors she takes a deep breath and throws back her head, grabbing it. First Bobby and now she couldn't go on the mission! Not that Bobby was either, but they had their own freaking problems! It was then, though, that she heard footsteps coming closer. When she looked up, she had to smile because it was obvious she wasn't the only one having problems today, and selfish though it may be, she was glad it wasn't just another student.

"Hey, Scott," Rogue greeted, "What's wrong?"

Scott let out a breath, "Just that my girlfriend's suicidal."

Rogue couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. First, hearing Scott say that about Jean, but, also, "I know the feeling."

Scott looked at Rogue for a minute, surprised for a moment. But, then, of course, she must have similar problems with Bobby. Though he supposed that was none of his business unless she asked for help. So he answered, "Jean just wants the impossible."

Unable to help but feel similarly about Bobby, and she might as well include herself, she was curious, "What do you mean?"

He decided he may as well tell her, knowing kids and that he taught half of them, they'd at least be making guesses soon that would turn to wildfire claims. Anyways, interestingly enough, maybe this girl is one of the few people who could really understand his frustration, "It seems so simple, but knowing us, you know it's not. Jean wants me too really look at her, without my glasses. She thinks she can control it."

He didn't explain more, if she didn't understand with that, well, she was just a kid anyway. He shouldn't be bugging her with his own problems. He was sure she had enough of her own. Yet, her reaction was neither sympathetic nor confused.

Rogue vaguely realized that perhaps so shouldn't look so excited, eager really. But their situations weren't so different after all. She certainly knew what he meant by a request that would be ridiculously simple for anyone but them. If Jean and Scott could make it work, so she could see his eyes, because that really would be wonderful….could she and Bobby actually be like a real couple, too? So she found herself trying to sound just encouraging, "Could you?"

Scott looked at her, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. If he didn't know better, he'd be jealous of Jean far too often, like today. He did want to, just, "Maybe," he answered tightly, "The Professor told her we could work on it, but…"

He thinks she'd understand and maybe she does, because her response seems to mirror his own feelings, wanting to, but not, as she gently asks, "Don't you miss seeing like everyone else?"

But, now, she sounds just like Jean. Without thinking about it, he starts actually talking to her, though leading away from the Professor's door. It's not that the Professor would be likely to intrude on their conversation and a few steps wouldn't make a difference, but still, as he admits, "Sometimes. I do want to try. I'm just scared of everything that could go wrong."

"I know how that is," Rogue sighs, "My power…it feels more like a curse."

Scott looked at her, her eyes downcast and half hidden by her brown hair, the streak of white left from Magneto's machine. Her knew her, of course; he knew of her power, but he really didn't know much about her. Though again, he found himself relating and essentially repeating her words, "I know what you mean."

Rogue allowed herself to smile a bit as she looked at Scott, not only one of her teachers, but he'd been there when she needed help before and she didn't know anything more about him. It may be a personal question, maybe she was prying too much, but he could always tell her to back off and maybe he was one of the few people who really could understand, so she asked, curious, "If you don't mind me asking, what was it like when you first found out, about your powers, I mean?"

Scott couldn't help himself. He laughed at the personal nature of the question, but also the memory it drug up. He supposed it wasn't really funny, but yet, to think back all those years was. Not too many people outside of Storm, Jean, and the Professor knew about it, but he felt it might help to share it with Rogue, "I was at school. For a while, it was just headaches, but as they got worse my parents took me to a doctor who somehow came to his inexplicable conclusion that only rose-tinted glasses would cure them. So we ordered a special pair of sunglasses, not these, and they did help, mostly. These work better. Anyway, though, they helped, so I wore them in school. Then, of course, nothing ever stays quiet for us; who shows up but Sabertooth and Striker. Well, I was just this kid who only knew I was having bad headaches that for whatever reason were mostly cure by these sunglasses and here come these two guys, one looking more like a wildcat than man and so I book it. Well, you try to run from Sabertooth and you'll lose every time. Obviously, I didn't know that at the time. Only, he didn't know my power any more than I did. He tackled me and I guess I was freaked out and frustrated enough it kicked my powers on full gear and ending up blowing up half the school." He stopped there, because after that, though it still may be funny to think back all the years he didn't care to remember why he tolerates Logan. He looked up; he hadn't really been focusing on Rogue as he reminisced. But, he was curious, as much as she hadn't really known him, he didn't really know her. Having told her his story, he felt it fair to ask, "What about you?"

"Um," she hesitated, shrinking from her experience, but then, she supposed she wasn't the only one who lost control then and Scott had told her his story, "my boyfriend…I was kissing him and he ended up in a coma for three weeks," she finished quickly, shrinking in on herself.

Scott didn't say anything, just gave her a sympathetic glance. He may not be able to see Jean clearly, but see her he still could and he could certainly still touch her. To be a teenager and not be able to actually touch your boyfriend must be hell. So maybe he should have seen it coming, but he didn't.

Without thinking more about it, Rogue took a desperate chance, only partially aware of what she expected he could do, but quickly asking, "Do you think you could help me?"

"What?" he found himself asking for the second time that day. He could understand desperation, but what was it with the girls today?

Still small, and now, unlike Jean, losing hope, the girl in front of him wearing jeans, a long sleeve green shirt and brown gloves in the middle of September, asked, "Do you think you could teach me control over my gift?"

"I…" Scott hesitated, not wanting to lose his temper at her, he'd already done so once today and, after all, he could understand why she was asking, but what could he do? He said slowly, gently, "I'm not Professor Xavier. Controlling Jean's power was his idea. I don't know what he'd say about yours, but..." he hated how hopeless she seemed, it really wasn't fair, "maybe," that one tiny word lifted her face back to cautiously hopeful. He did want to help her if he could, maybe it would help him as well, "I haven't actually seen your power firsthand. Why not show me what you can do?"

Rogue suddenly seemed to realize what she'd been asking, and turned scared, "I, well…it's not just humans; plants work too," she relaxed a little as she realized this and slipped off her left glove, touching one of the plants on the windowsill near them. In five seconds it was blackened and crumpled in the dirt.

Scott raised his eyebrows for a moment, but then thought about it. Practice. But more than that, focus; could focus, or even lack thereof, be the key? Before he went through with it, he waged to ask one more personal question, carefully, "Not to pry, but have you and Bobby ever been able to really touch each other?"

Rogue blushed immediately, she couldn't help it. It was a personal question, but she understood why he was asking, and she mumbled, "Um, once. We, kissed after I got back, but…" she shook her head.

Scott felt bad, but he had to ask, "But he didn't end up in a coma?"

"Uh, no, but…"

"Ok," he gave a small nod, understanding that nonetheless it hadn't gone well, "Come on, I have an idea."

There was that spark of hope as Rogue looked back up and nodded, serious, following Scott down to the training rooms, inside the third one.

"We don't need much, so I figured this room would work," he explained.

Rogue nodded.

"Ok," he began supportively, "give me your hands."

Now it was Rogue's turn to freak out, "And you call Jean suicidal?"

Scott smiled, putting up his hand for a moment, "Keep them gloved. Trust me. Just give me your hands and focus."

She was shaking her head, but more so in confusion than denial, "Focus on what?"

"Controlling your power. I don't know if it can work, but try finding somewhere between completely focused and completely relaxed."

"Like a Zen phase?"

He nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

She took a deep breath and nodded, slowly reaching out to Scott, trying to force herself to relax and once realizing this was no different than anything else, she started to. She didn't need to concentrate, but she didn't let her guard down, either. After a few seconds, she smiled a little, believing that maybe this could work. But for now, she dropped her hands and looked at Scott.

He nodded, "Okay?"

She nodded in return.

He pointed across the room, "Okay, then, see those plants? Take off your glove and try it with one of them."

Nervous again, she nodded, walking over and slipping off her left brown glove again. She slowly stretched out a shaking hand to the plant, hovering just above it, trying to remember that calm, focused feeling she'd had a moment ago, tried to imagine it was just a piece of cloth, that helped, and she touched it. For a second, it seemed to work and she smiled, and as soon as she did, the plant blackened. She jerked her hand back with something between a cry and gasp. Just like with Bobby. She forced herself not to cry. It was only the first time.

"That's okay," Scott called gently, "Just remember to try to stay focused once you're there." He realized that would still suck, having to focus on touching someone, instead of it be so simple, easy, and in some cases, blissful, but he figured it would be better than not being able to touch them at all.

Rogue nodded, closed her eyes a moment to concentrate, took a deep breath and reached her hand out to try it again…

_Hmmm hmm hmm mmmm oh oh oh yeeaa…_

Scott jerked his head up, looking first at Rogue to be sure; yep, she wasn't dumbstruck, but she wasn't focused either. He had left the door slightly ajar, so it was partially his fault, but she should know better, too. It seemed everyone was having control problems today. He went to the door and yelled sharply, "Serena!"

A girl wearing a blue dress complementing her sea green-bluish-grey eyes with a head of long, wavy, blonde hair suddenly stopping humming, her mouth open for a moment in regret, and then hung her head, "Sorry, Professor Summers. I forget."

He looked at her sympathetically. Here was another sweet person, young lady, who under any other circumstances would be encouraged and praised for singing, but instead has to be very careful about it, "Just try to keep your powers in mind. You know control is the biggest issue, and not just for you, but no harm done." Suddenly, he glanced back at Rogue, well, maybe some, but he could fix that.

Serena nodded, head still hung, "Yes, Professor Summers. I'll just go to the practice room."

He nodded. Serena was a young lady who sang with lure close to that of a siren. Not only was she naturally beautiful, but so was her voice, to the point that whenever she sang, whoever heard her would be left with no control over their actions. If she went all out, quite literally, just singing, people would generally just become mindless statues staring at her; humming wasn't as strong an effect, but, more so on those either unaccustomed to it or who were younger, it still put in a sort of trance. It was Serena, herself, who had realized it. At first she just soaked in the attention, glad people liked her voice, but soon she started to notice how their attention was more than natural. It was then that she convinced her parents to send her to a prestigious "music" school.

He turned back to Rogue, who looked exactly as Serena had in the hallway after realizing her mistake. He tried to console her, "You know, that wasn't really fully your fault."

"Yeah?" Rogue mumbled, "How? I just can't focus enough."

"That time it wasn't your fault," he insisted, "Do you know Serena?"

A flicker of recognition light her face, "Yeah, did she just come by?"

Scott answered with a small smile.

Rogue laughed, "Well, I can understand where she's coming from," hopeful again, she continued, "Let's try again," and she reached out her hand to the plant, not hesitating, but focusing. She touched the green stem…and smiled as it stayed green and she reached up to feel one of the pink petals, which browned after five seconds. She pulled away, but still with half a smile on her face. It had worked. She had touched something alive and hadn't killed it or drained its energy right away. She hadn't been able to maintain it, but it was a start and now she had something to relate it to. It wasn't simple to explain. It was like maybe that feeling when you're nervous for something, but once you start it, you know you can do it, and you can just let yourself enjoy it, like a performance or dive or…

Scott smiled and nodded, "Good job."

Rogue nodded, and then tilted her head in a question.

Scott nodded again, "Maybe we should call it a day for today. Go over a few things."

Rogue agreed, but was eager to continue working on it, "Do you think we could come back tomorrow when classes finish?"

"Sure."


	3. To See the World

_Rogue agreed, but was eager to continue working on it, "Do you think we could come back tomorrow when classes finish?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>Scott watched Rogue walk off and took a breath, maybe he should have asked the Professor first, but it had worked. They could control their powers. So why shouldn't Jean be able to? Well, he had told Jean he'd talk to the Professor. Now seemed as good a time as ever.<p>

"Come in, Scott," he heard, and smiled, as he was about to knock.

He knew the Professor knew, or could at least guess why he was there, but, as always, it was up to them to state it, "Do you think it's possible?"

The Professor gave a coy smile, "For Jean or for Rogue?"

"For both."

"Well, I won't not voice my opinion that with Rogue I wish you may have waited a little longer, but yes, I think it may. As for Jean, Scott, you know her as well as I, if not better. So why ask me?"

Scott began to grow impatient, the man never could give straight answers, "She said you had been working with her. You know, then, if she really has mastered control enough."

"I honestly think that matters very little in comparison, Scott. What Jean needs as much, I dare say more than control, is confidence. You know this. So why not ask her and believe her answer? Risk is a part of who we are."

"Do you think she can?" Scott insisted.

"I've already answered that."

"No, you haven't! Professor, if she's overestimating how far she's advanced, I could kill her! I don't doubt that she's gained more control, but I wonder if she's gained enough!"

Professor Xavier sighed and waited a moment, "Jean certainly has improved the control and range of her abilities. But as I've said before, I think what she really needs now is support and belief in herself. If you can give her that, Scott, who are we to say what she can or cannot do?"

Scott did not answer immediately either, trying to stay calm, "So you do, then," It wasn't a question and he turned to leave to find his girlfriend.

When he couldn't find her in the halls or his room, he decided to check back where he'd found here this morning. It would confirm what the Professor had said anyway, that she needed to believe it as well. He figured he may as well start trying to help now, with something small. At the top of the stairs to the lower level he thought her name and smiled when he heard her response.

"Jean," he called again, calmly, outside the practice room and the door swung open with Jean by one the tables at the back of the room. She didn't say anything as she turned round to look at him. Scott just gave a small smile and walked up to embrace her, before saying into her red hair, gently, "I'm sorry."

She pulled back and looked at him tenderly, "Me too, I suppose that wasn't the best way to present the idea, even if…"

"No, Jean," he said gently, negating her unsaid question, and asking as he should have, "I don't think you'd have asked if you didn't believe you could. I just hadn't been expecting it. What do you think?"

That same expression as earlier now, "Thank you. You really think so?"

"What? That you believe you can do it? Well, you're the only one who can know for sure, but yes."

"But what about you, Scott? This isn't just about me."

He knew he wouldn't be able to get away with a half answer, so he waited a moment, before looking at her straight on through his glasses, imagining looking at her without them, put his hand on her shoulders, and said, "I believe you can."

Jean gave one of her slow, precious smiles and nodded, then slowly reached up to his glasses, before Scott gently stayed her hand, explaining, "Not here, though."

She dropped her hand, "What do you mean?"

Scott just smiled, "Come on," leading her out the door and back upstairs and out the side doors of the school.

Jean laughed, "Scott. Where are you going?"

"You can't tell?" he asked lightly.

She smiled, "I could, but it's obvious you want it to be a sur..."she cut off the last word as she realized, "But, Scott…"

"I believe you can, you believe you can, right? If so, why does it matter where? Why not here?"

Here was where they had first practiced together when they had been teenagers, students, at the school. Not there exactly, but a few feet away, near the pond with trees overhead. Jean knew Scott knew this was one of her favorite places on the grounds. He really did believe it. So she just nodded, smiling a moment, before focusing. She looked at him and gave a small nod, which he returned. "You're sure?"

"If you are," he answered simply.

She nodded once more and reached up for his glasses, pausing a moment as she reached them, took a moment to smile as she brushed back his dark brown hair, and then took a breath, focusing as she slowly took off his grey and red sunglasses. Then, "Scott," she let out a laugh, she supposed it was habit after so many years, "Open your eyes."

He smiled and took a breath, slowly opening them. He trusted her.

Jean saw the red beam start to form as he opened his eyes. She never left his gaze, focused on the red, on pushing it back gently, till she saw it start to recede, from bright red to a dim rusty haze, and then, then what had a moment ago been red irises for eyes, changed to deep, sea green. Staying focused now, she allowed herself to fully return Scott's smile, both of them laughing as they embraced and then kissed. She was the first to pull back, focusing on those green eyes. Smiling, she thought that she'd had her wish; she should let Scott have his second, "Look around, Scott. I have it."

Ever so slowly, Scott allowed his gaze to leave hers to be able to look at the school as they all did, not tinted by red; the cream colored walls of the castle school, slowly being crept up by green creepers. The dark blue of the pool and the shimmering black night sky and green trees. But his gaze did not linger, until he turned back to her, her waves of deep red hair, brown eyes, her red lips, beautiful heart shaped, clear face, red shirt and blue jeans. He wanted it to never end and he saw the same wish in her eyes, but he knew she couldn't hold it forever. So he allowed himself one final look, and leaned to kiss her forehead, never closing his eyes.

Jean wished she didn't have to concentrate so hard, but she could still enjoy it, those deep sea green eyes in wonder as he took everything in for real. The way he almost didn't care, but to see her. She tried to memorize this moment, his face, how his cheeks pulled up when he smiled and eyes gleamed with the stars. But she couldn't hold it, forever. Scott knew it, too. She felt it as he leaned in, his marveling green eyes right in her face as he kissed her forehead. Almost as if he was silently telling her it was okay, she could relent now. Smiling still, she took one last look at his face, his eyes, and handed him his glasses back.

Not that he wasn't before, but a different kind now, she saw Scott relax and hug her close, "I knew you could. I love you. Thank you," he looked back up at the sky, it'd been so long since he'd seen it without a red tint; he'd almost forgotten how clear it could be.

Jean imagined his eyes as they looked back to the sky, but answered him simply, "Thank you for believing in me. I love you, too." After the kiss they'd just shared she didn't want one that she knew couldn't compare, at least right now, hindered through red lens. So after a moment of sitting there on the bench, she stood up, pulling Scott with her, repeating his words from earlier softly, "Come on."


	4. To Touch the World

_So after a moment of sitting there on the bench, she stood up, pulling Scott with her, repeating his words from earlier softly, "Come on."_

* * *

><p>Rogue was smiling, if not a little self-consciously, as she stared out the window. It was a beautiful night, no doubt about it, but she couldn't help but notice Scott and Jean down in the courtyard. She knew she should give them their privacy, she'd want it, but at the same time, she had to know and she knew that not only was she probably not the only one watching, and that Jean and Scott would ultimately probably not care. Eventually, she did look away, once she saw Scott let Jean take his glasses off and it was okay. Jean really could control it. Then, she did look away. She wouldn't want an audience. She had just had to know. And it had worked. They had managed to overcome their powers. She could, too. She looked at the lone plant on the window, and reached out to it-her gloves were already off, being alone. She maintained her smile as she touched the still green plan. It was then, though, that she heard a knock on her door. For a second, she nearly lost her concentration, the leaves just started to lose their firmness, when she focused again and pulled back, shaking her head and slipping on her gloves to get the door.<p>

"Bobby," she breathed, half annoyed, half excited, half nervous.

He smiled, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised, but not entirely unhappy about it.

He laughed a little, "Came to say hi, and was wondering if you'd had dinner already."

She was smiling again, a little, her lips slightly apart as she looked at him. She wanted to take off her glove and reach out to him so badly, she almost did, then she looked back to the window, Jean and Scott had, but they were older, the plant on the windowsill was wilted, she didn't have perfect control, but, but, she was close.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh," she started, putting her hand to head for a moment, then shaking her head, looking down, then back at him, and making herself say, "Nothing. I haven't had dinner yet, no."

Bobby laughed gently at her aloofness, "Want to come, then?"

"Yeah," she said, offering her hand, and she knew she'd made the right decision to wait. She'd almost jerked it back when Bobby smiled and took it. Her hand was gloved, but she'd been so caught up in her own thoughts and then had let herself be completely surprised by Bobby, she wasn't thinking clearly. There'd be no way she'd be able to focus. But this was good. Remember to get used to it again, human contact, when it was perfectly alright. Let herself learn to relax around Bobby.

She almost laughed when they got to the cafeteria. Of the few kids who were eating late, already a handful were talking about Scott and Jean, if you focused on a single conversation long enough to make it out. It didn't seem that Bobby was, or he didn't care.

After dinner, Bobby walked Rogue back to her room. She could see it in his eyes, but he knew better than to ask. What he didn't know, though, was that soon, hopefully, he would be able to get it. She looked at him as he did her, wanting so badly to cross that space. She almost did, but she held back. Instead, when Bobby reached his hand out slowly, she made herself relax as he brushed a strand of white hair that fallen in her face back out of her eyes and said quietly, "Good night, Rogue."

"'Night, Bobby," she answered softly, closing the door and slipping off her gloves. She looked back to the window. It seemed Jean and Scott were gone; she had one plant left on the window; she'd save it, though. For tonight, she'd just go to bed; tomorrow would be different.

The next morning, Rogue woke up to the sun streaming through her window as her alarm went off. She was anxious. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking about that mission, but she had her own personal mission that she saw as important. Next time, she would be on it. But that wasn't her main problem today. First, she had to survive physics, which she wasn't terrible at, but it certainly wasn't her favorite class; for once, though, she was sort of looking forward to it. It was her last class of the day and Scott taught it. And then tonight, if all went well…She took a deep breath, glancing at her gloves and allowing herself the tiniest of a determined smiled as she got dressed for the day.

The day passed on by, and she was watching the clock in Physics. Was it going by slower than usual, to test her concentration? Eventually, though, the bell rang and she took her time packing up, focusing on staying calm. After a minute, she looked up at Professor Scott and he nodded, asking when the room was empty, "You're ready now?"

She simply nodded and as they walked down to the practice rooms, found herself asking, though she knew the answer and probably shouldn't pry, she needed to hear it from him: "How is it going with Jean?"

Scott eyed her, maybe he wouldn't answer. Then he smiled, "Did you see?"

She lied, "No."

He laughed, "Well, I've heard half the school talking, but we don't care. It went well. Professor was right. She was right. It was…" he trailed off and she didn't push, from what she'd seen and his tone, she could imagine how well it had gone. She hoped she could make it work as well with Bobby.

Scott looked at her again, deciding, "Why don't you go ahead and start. I'll be in in a minute."

"O..kay," she answered, slowly, going in alone. She looked around, uncertain. There wasn't anyone here. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Well…she looked down at her brown leather clad hands. There wasn't anyone here and the whole point was so that she didn't have to always need them. She nodded and slipped them off, staying calm. She thought back to the other day, tried to remember that feeling of uncontrolled peace, in a way. She made herself think of Bobby, since this was what it was all about, and then before she had time to get nervous, she thought of all the times he'd made her feel safe, made her feel like she belonged, the time they just spent the afternoon walking together, hand in gloved hand in the sunlight grounds. With that in mind, she reached her right hand out to the plant, grabbing the green stem and watching it stay that bright green, moving to the petals, gently stroking the purple flowers. She almost lost her focus when she heard the door open, but she didn't care. She'd done it! The flower wasn't even wilting, to be sure, she focused on Bobby now, more than focus, and the purple was as rich as ever. Smiling, then she turned around, not jumping back at the sight of Scott standing there, smiling as well. She thought she knew what his plan had been, and she was glad. She needed to get comfortable on her own, and get used to interruptions. It had worked.

He smiled and nodded, "Very good. I'm impressed."

From habit, Rogue wanted to hide her hands behind her back, but she didn't let herself. Instead, she let them hang at her sides, as if she was any other person having a conversation.

Scott looked at her understandingly, as he asked calmly, as he had yesterday, though now it was different, "Give me your hands."

For a moment, Rogue's face and posture became guarded.

Scott explained gently as she was coming to the same conclusion, "Plants aren't the same as us. You know that. I think you have it, really, I do."

Rogue took a deliberate breath, years of experience leading her away from this very thing told her not to, but this was why she was here. And as much as she believed Scott- she looked back at the plant- she believed it, for once in a moment, of herself. So she asked once, "Are you sure?"

He just nodded and she did in return. Slowly stretching out her arm, taking another breath, and remembering that feeling of accomplishment she'd just had. She could do this, and in that moment of thought, she took his hand as if to shake it. She watched his face; it didn't change, and then she smiled, neither did his coloring or composure. Then she felt him really shake it. She smiled and then released her hand, saying simply, "Thank you." She could do it! She could really touch someone else without sending them to the hospital! Of course, she had to focus, but it was better than nothing. She let herself ask, "You think…"

He smiled and nodded, "I do. And if you think so, too, I think we're done."

She nodded, then, turning to leave, saying once more, "Thank you."

He answered simply, smiling, "I know," and walked out.

Rogue looked down at her gloves lying on the floor. She almost thought of not putting them back on, but she didn't want to run the risk of accidentally brushing against someone without thinking about it, and she'd avoid the scared and questioning glances from those who knew what she had the potential to do. She took one look at the clock before leaving; it was 4 in the afternoon. Bobby would probably come to her room for dinner in an hour. She wanted to go to him now, but she also wanted to surprise him. Until then, she guessed she'd check her e-mail and stuff. She should probably study, but there'd be time for that. She didn't want to get herself frustrated and then not be able to concentrate.

When she got back to her room, though, she was surprised, "Bobby?"

"Hey," he said, somewhat sheepish and offering the explanation, "I was looking for you and your door was open I crack. I guess you didn't shut it all the way. I was about to leave."

She was smiling in spite of herself, blinked once and then shook her head, merely asking, "Why were you looking for me?"

He put up his hands, "Don't misunderstand me. I don't want anything to change…"

She thought she knew where he was going and under other circumstances, she'd be frustrated, but things were different now. She let him talk a little more as she slowly, discreetly, carefully started slipping her gloves, Bobby continued, "Nor do I want to argue, but I wanted to talk about…" she was coming to interrupt him just as he noticed her walking over without her gloves. He stopped talking, not scared, but wondering, looking at her, the question in his expression. He was sitting on her bed. She stopped right in front of him, smiling gently. Waiting, her question in her eyes. They didn't say anything. The fact that he'd been here to talk to her about it and that she'd willingly taken her gloves off said all the confirmation they needed. They didn't care about consequences, but he let her take the first move, knowing how difficult it'd be for her.

It was finally here, after all this time. The moment when she'd finally be able to really touch Bobby, kiss him. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, taking a breath, she remembered how she'd felt a moment ago. She noticed his blond hair and waiting blue eyes, willing, and let herself lean in, not even hesitating a moment more; she could do this.

Bobby had turned around, embarrassed at being caught in her room, and then worried about talking about what was on his mind with her, again. They always ending up arguing, but if they were going to be together, they had to address it. Then he noticed something different. She wasn't arguing, she seemed to be focusing on something…and she had just turned back to him, her gloves were off. Then…was she…finally? They'd tried once and it, well…she wouldn't come near him for a day, even with her gloves on; though, he'd insisted he was fine. Now, here she was, on her own accord. He watched her silently walk over, slowly, and wait. She had a question in her eyes, briefly, asking him permission. He'd given it to her a long time ago. And she seemed to know that, because in the next moment she was there, her white, sun-deprived, soft hand on his cheek, brushing his hair back, resting in his hair and her soft lips kissing his.

She didn't even let herself think, but for the minute thought to stay just focused, so she focused on his blonde hair, his trust of her; that meant the world to her. So this was what it was like. It was just a kiss, but it was so much more, she didn't want to pull back, but she couldn't keep kissing him like this and stay focused like she needed to be. So she pulled back, but slipped her hand down to his and rolled over so they were lying side by side, as if they were lying on their sides in the grass on a sunny day, relaxing. She was smiling, and even her math teacher coming in announcing an immediate pop quiz worth 80% of their grade, however unlikely that was, couldn't spoil her mood. For a moment they just looked at each other, before she finally let go of her grip, saying quietly, "It's alright now, Bobby. I can control it."

He didn't care how, he just said simply, "Yeah," and leaned in to quickly kiss he forehead once more.

She nodded, adding, "But, you can't surprise me, Bobby;" she hesitated, "I, have to be… ready for it. If I'm not, I could still…I'm not cured. I'm still dangerous."

He smiled, half teasingly, "I like dangerous girls."

She laughed, slipping her gloves back on and taking his hand. It wouldn't be a problem anymore. She thought she felt he was too much of a guy, or a gentleman, either way, to ask, so she led into it, "Did you happen to see Jean and Scott last night?"

He smiled, "Not really. I noticed them walking outside, but I didn't pay attention, but I've heard kids talking about it. He was able to look around without his glasses?"

She smiled; he was such a gentleman most of the time. They both knew it was so much more than that and so she allowed, "Yeah, it was them that gave me the idea. Just the right state of minds."

He looked at her once more, in her square cut, flowing black, short sleeve top; her brown gloves didn't meet the sleeve and he held onto her arm in comfort. They'd make it work, as they always had. Maybe now, it'd just be a little easier.


End file.
